


A Blast from the Past

by rachel_exe



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Biting, Bottom Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Come Eating, Creampie, Exes, Fluff, Getting Back Together, Kissing, M/M, Mikasa Ackerman & Levi Are Related, Minor Mikasa Ackerman/Jean Kirstein, Multiple Orgasms, Past Lovers, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Top Eren Yeager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-17
Updated: 2020-12-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:21:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28132332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rachel_exe/pseuds/rachel_exe
Summary: This was an important day for Mikasa, she was going to get married in less than a week, and Levi shouldn’t do anything to ruin her rehearsal dinner, but if something did happen, she only had herself to blame for putting Levi and his ex at the same table.
Relationships: Levi/Eren Yeager
Comments: 36
Kudos: 534





	A Blast from the Past

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is yet another smutty one shot while I work on longer fics in the background, I hope you enjoy it :)

Gravel softly creaked under Levi’s dress shoes as he made his way inside the towering building in front of him. It was one of those old castles that had found a new life as main location for important events, so its grey staircase was now covered by a red carpet, and the white ribbons on the wooden railing blew in the night breeze. Lights were illuminating the path to the gate, and Levi followed them until he reached the entrance of the building where a man and a woman were waiting for the guests, greeting them one by one.

“Hi, Levi, I’m glad you could make it,” the woman said with a smile. Her hair was as dark as Levi’s and carefully rested on her shoulders. 

“Hi, Mikasa,” Levi replied. “Jean.” Levi nodded to the man in suit and tie next to her. 

“Thank you for coming, Levi,” Jean said with a smile of his own. 

“I wouldn’t have missed this rehearsal dinner for the world.” 

“I’m happy to hear that. A waiter will take you to your table, close family and friends are at the same one.” 

“How many of our boring relatives did you invite?” Levi asked, cringing at the thought of spending the entire evening listening to their pointless rambling. 

“All of them, but I made a table specifically for less funny uncles and aunts, you’re safe.” 

“Thank fuck.” 

“Yes, you wouldn’t hear the end of it if you used that kind of language around them.” 

“I might sit at their table just to see their faces.” 

Mikasa chuckled. “Please wait until after the marriage, I don’t want any funerals to ruin my special day next week.” 

“I’ll see what I can do,” Levi smirked, and took a few steps inside the building but stopped when he heard Jean speak. 

“Haven’t you told him?” he was whispering in Mikasa’s ear. 

“No, shut up,” Mikasa hissed back. 

“Is something the matter?” Levi asked, furrowing his brows. 

“No, everything’s good, enjoy the evening, Levi,” Mikasa smiled, but Levi couldn’t help but feel like they were hiding something from him. 

The red carpet continued all the way to the reception where a waiter greeted him and then guided him to his table. The hall was filled with round tables with cream tablecloths and sober flower vases in the middle. Chandeliers were hanging from the ceiling and lamps were hung on the walls, lighting up the whole room. Levi could only admire the elegance of the location; he had never seen something as tasteful and fancy before. 

The majority of the tables were full, many of the guests had already arrived and were now having light conversations while they waited for the meal to start. The rehearsal of the wedding’s dinner was supposed to be more laid-back and casual than the actual event, but everyone was wearing their best clothes, Levi included. He had left the outfit he had bought for the wedding at home, but the black suit and tie he was wearing was almost as elegant. 

When the waiter showed him to his table, Levi recognised many of the people sat there. Distant cousins and Mikasa’s childhood friends that greeted him as soon as he sat down and then started making the usual boring small talk. Across the table from him sat a man with blond hair that politely smiled at him when their eyes met. Levi curtly nodded, but at seeing him, a hint of nervousness tugged at his gut. Who else of her childhood friends had Mikasa invited? 

The question got answered less than five minutes later when the waiter arrived at their table once more, followed by a tall man with chocolate brown hair tied in a neat bun and that looked like a god in his grey suit and tie. His teal eyes met Levi’s silver ones for a brief second before looking away, but it was enough to cause all kinds of emotions to play tricks with Levi’s nerves. Why did Mikasa have to invite his ex-boyfriend at her wedding, and why did he have to sit at the same table as him? 

Levi cursed under his breath when he remembered Jean’s whispered words, that was what Mikasa was supposed to tell him. He pinched the bridge of his nose, doing his best to compose himself and forcing his eyes to stay on the cousin next to him. This was an important day for Mikasa, she was going to get married in less than a week, and Levi shouldn’t do anything to ruin her dinner, but if something did happen, she only had herself to blame for putting Levi and his ex at the same table. 

Levi was extremely conscious of the person sitting in front of him. Unfortunately, the flowers on the table weren’t so tall that he couldn’t see the other side, and his eyes, whether he wanted it or not, often caught a glimpse of the man he wanted to see the least. He had spent a year convincing himself that he didn’t feel anything for Eren anymore, that they weren’t meant for each other, but locking eyes with him even for just a few seconds had brought back an array of memories and feelings that he was having a hard time ignoring. 

The two of them had broken up when Eren got offered a new job in a different town and Levi had refused to follow him. He already had a stable job, one that he had had for many years and that he wasn’t willing to quit, no matter how boring it was. Eren, on the other hand, had just finished college and hadn’t thought twice before accepting the new opportunity, thinking Levi would go along with him. Levi had always hated this side of him, hated that he had decided things without consulting him, and hated that he had lacked the courage to follow him. 

They both knew Levi had been thinking about changing jobs anyway, and that he wouldn’t have had any issues finding a new one considering his resume, but the change was too sudden and one that Eren was forcing on him, so he had decided to end things there. He had doubted the long-distance was going to work, and he was fed up with Eren’s impulsiveness. They were too different anyway, Eren was much younger, unpredictable, and adventurous while Levi was in his thirties and liked the comfort of his routine; their lifestyles were too incompatible to work. 

Levi already felt the self-pitying thoughts creeping up on him, so he grabbed the glass of white wine next to him and downed it all in one go. Why didn’t Mikasa put him at the table with the boring relatives? 

Dinner eventually started, and Levi decided to focus all his attention on the delicious food that was being served. Mikasa and Jean had gone out of their way to choose something that everyone would like but that was sophisticated at the same time. Once again, Levi could only admire their hard work and ability to decide on things together, something that he and Eren would have never been able to do. 

Levi mentally kicked himself. He wasn’t supposed to think about his old relationship, things had ended between him and Eren, and there was no point in dwelling on the past. To distract himself, he focused back on his food, but this time again, his eyes flew to where Eren was, only to find the man already looking at him. Levi stopped with his fork halfway to his mouth, heartbeat speeding up while his eyelids refused to close. Eren was still as handsome as he remembered, if not even more, his eyes as mesmerising too, but now a different light shone in them, one that forced Levi to look away. 

During the endless dinner, Levi met Eren’s gaze more than he would have liked. There was an internal force that pushed him to raise his eyes every few minutes, searching for what he yearned for the most. He hated the way he was feeling, he only wished for the night to end and for him to go back to his empty apartment and sleep once more in his cold bed, but deep down he knew that what he despised the most was himself. 

He didn’t miss the way Eren was looking at him, there was anger in his eyes, disappointment for how things had ended between them, but most of all, there was hurt. Levi had tried to deny it at first, had wanted to believe he was wrong, but after hours spent stealing glimpses of each other, he could only admit that Eren was still hurting because of him, because he had chosen to hide in cowardice instead of taking a step forward together. 

The moment the future bride and groom left their table and opened the dances, Levi bolted out of his seat. He couldn’t stand being so close to Eren anymore, so he hid in the corner where drinks were served, and broodily sipped on his wine while looking at Mikasa and Jean dance. However, the sight only reminded him of what he had thrown away, of all the promises he and Eren had made of a future life together, so he left the glass half full and disappeared into the bathroom. 

The room was as elegant and clean as the rest of the location, spacious and perfectly insulated, so he couldn’t hear anything of what was happening in the main hall. He washed his face with ice cold water, trying to clear his thoughts and get a hold of himself. Things between him and Eren had gone astray, but after a year of heartache, he should know better than to let his mind wander to places that would only hurt him. 

He had almost regained his composure when the bathroom’s door opened, and the person he wanted to see the least walked in. Neither of them spoke as their eyes met for what felt like an eternity. Levi was frozen on the spot, leaning over the sink with his eyes wide open. Eren’s gaze didn’t falter, but disappointment shone in it, and Levi wasn’t able to handle the guilt that came with it. He looked back at his hands while Eren silently walked to one of the sinks. 

A heavy tension was filling the room, and before suffocating in it, Levi dried his hands and made his way to the door. 

“Running away again?” Eren said, stopping Levi in his tracks. “You could at least say hi.” 

Levi turned his head towards him, glaring in an attempt to hide the way Eren’s words were affecting him. “What do you want, Eren?” 

“Oh, so you’re finally speaking, I thought you knew just how to stare.” 

Levi narrowed his eyes at him. “I could say the same to you.” 

“I was just noticing how fine you’re doing these days.” 

“Eren…”

“I guess you’re really doing a lot better without me.” 

“Can we not do this now, Eren?” Levi pinched the bridge of his nose. “You’re still mad, I get it, but this is a special day for Mikasa, don’t bring up the past.” 

“How’s your work going? Still doing those exciting meetings with your perverted clients?” Eren asked instead, turning towards him with his arms crossed. 

“I can handle them just fine.” 

“And how’s your cleaning supplies collection? Bought any exciting new additions? I’m sure you’re having a lot of fun on the weekends.” 

“What the fuck do you want? Did you come here just to fight? I hope your new colleagues know how much of a prick you are.” 

“And I sure hope your new boyfriend knows that you’re in only when things are easy for you.” 

“Fuck you, Eren,” Levi spat out with his heart sinking to his feet. “Fuck you and your dumb brain. You didn’t understand back then that leaving my whole life behind in just a couple of days wasn’t easy for me, and you won’t understand it now because you’re just an asshole that only thinks of himself.” 

“You never even considered moving with me, you didn’t want to change your precious routine.” 

“Well, sorry if some of us aren’t ready to throw everything out the window in just a few hours.” 

Eren narrowed his eyes at him, boring his gaze into Levi’s. Anger was filling the teal, hard feelings changing his features, but that weren’t able to fully cover up the hurt in it, and the guilt that was making its way through that darkness. Levi was taken aback by it, he had always been so focused on himself, on his own actions that he had never stopped to think about what Eren might have been feeling. He had just assumed Eren was angry at him for breaking up with him, he hadn’t realised that maybe his ex too had spent one too many nights blaming himself for having pushed him to the limit. 

They stared at each for timeless moments, silently searching each other’s eyes. Old feelings were surfacing in Levi’s heart, ones that he had buried deep down in his chest, but that had never vanished. Being in the same room as Eren once more was only strengthening his regrets and nostalgia for the past, clouding his mind, but he wanted to believe that the same was happening to Eren too, that that was the meaning behind his melancholic gaze. 

Levi didn’t know when Eren moved, but in a matter of seconds, Eren’s hands were cupping his face and his mouth was pressed on his. The familiarity of that touch overcame the last string of anger, the relief of tasting those soft lips again made him realise just how much he had missed Eren. He held onto his arms and kissed him back, quietly sighing as his chest knew warmth once more. 

They pulled back for a few seconds, just the time necessary to look at each other in the eyes and see the same desire reflected in the other’s gaze. Eren steered them into a toilet stall, lips crashing together again; no words were needed to understand that they had both yearned for this moment for too long. Their mouths were hungry for the other, tongues tangling together, and breaths getting ragged as they remembered the other’s touch. 

Eren had locked the stall’s door behind him and had his back pressed against it while holding Levi’s ass. He was squeezing it, bodies flushed together and lips never parting. Levi was standing on his tip toes while he had his arms tight around Eren’s neck, softly moaning into the kiss as Eren kneaded his cheeks. He was already getting hard with Eren’s big hands teasing him and his tongue taking over his mouth. 

He loudly moaned when Eren’s lips pressed on his neck, sucking and biting the skin so hard Levi was sure he would be sporting a red mark for days there. 

“Eren,” he groaned. 

Eren left wet kisses all the way up to his ear, closing his teeth around his earlobe and pressing his lips behind it. 

“You’re already a mess,” he said in a low voice. “Has no one been taking care of you?” 

There was a hint of resentment mixed with possessiveness in his voice that Levi didn’t miss. 

“Why? Are you jealous?” 

Eren growled without replying, but his teeth bit down harder on Levi’s neck and his hands squeezed his ass tighter. Levi smirked, moaning at the pleasure coursing through his body and at the satisfaction of knowing Eren wanted him so badly. 

Eren brought their lips together once more and removed his hands from Levi’s ass, bringing them to the front to undo Levi’s trousers. Levi moaned into the kiss when Eren’s touch brushed against his erection, but the hands quickly moved to the back, groping his ass again. Levi’s breath hitched in his throat at the contact. Eren’s hands were firm and felt so good on his underwear that he melted in the embrace. 

“Tell me you have something,” he moaned, breaking the kiss. 

“You know I’m never unprepared,” Eren retorted in a sultry way that made Levi shiver. 

He was right, every time they had gone somewhere, Eren had always had lube and condoms in his pockets in case the mood was right. That was why it didn’t come as a surprise when he pulled out a few sachets of lube from his wallet, but what Levi didn’t expect was the surge of envy that came at the sight. He couldn’t help but wonder how many times he had used those items in the past year. 

“What’s up with that face?” Eren grinned, catching Levi off guard. “Are you getting jealous now?” 

Levi glared at him, but he couldn’t fight the annoyance taking over him. “No.” 

Eren smirked and leaned down until his mouth was near Levi’s ear. “If it makes you feel better, I haven’t been with anyone else after you.” 

Levi groaned, biting his lips to hold back louder sounds. The relief that washed over him after the confession was ridiculous. He shouldn’t have cared whether Eren had fucked other people or not, but knowing that, just like him, he hadn’t found anyone else to mess around with was too satisfying not to be affected by it. 

He pressed himself even closer to Eren, winding his arms around his neck and burying his hands in his hair. He rolled his tongue inside the man’s mouth, mapping it as if it was the first time, sighing and moaning every time their tongues glided on each other. Eren replied to his touch with equal eagerness, keeping Levi close as if trying to blur the boundaries between their bodies. His hands were again on Levi’s ass, but this time he snuck them inside Levi’s underwear, fingers slick with lube. 

Levi moaned in his mouth when Eren prodded his entrance. His hole instinctually clenched, and a burning fire lit in his stomach. He pressed down on Eren’s hand, silently pleading for more. Eren smirked, leaving a quick kiss on his lips again before sliding a finger inside. Levi hid his face in the crook of Eren’s neck, already panting hard while his cock twitched in his pants. It had been so long since someone else had touched him down there, since Eren had touched him, that he was overwhelmed by the feeling. 

“Eren,” he groaned, desperate for more. 

“Tell me what you want,” Eren said, voice hoarser than before. 

“You, I want more of you.” 

“Did you miss me this much?” Eren thrust his finger deeper inside. 

“Fuck.” Levi tightened around him, burying his face further against Eren’s neck. 

“That’s not an answer.” 

Levi raised his head to glare at him, only finding a smug grin on Eren’s face. “Why do you care?” 

“We could break things off here if anyone could do,” Eren retorted, removing his finger. 

“You’re still so childish,” Levi said, softly whining. “Yes, I missed your fucking touch, your fingers on me, and your thick cock in my ass, is that what you want you know? That I haven’t been with anyone else this past year because I couldn’t forget about you?” 

“Yes,” Eren replied, crashing their mouths together before Levi could realise it. He thrust his finger back inside, overwhelming Levi with the passion of his kiss. “I’ve missed your touch too,” he then whispered. 

Levi pressed his forehead against Eren’s chest to muffle his moan and to hide the smile taking residence on his face. Eren kissed the top of his head, moving lower to his ear and forcing Levi to raise his head again. He then covered his lips with his own in a softer touch that made Levi’s body tremble. 

Eager and at his limit too, Eren quickly worked Levi open with skilled fingers that already knew every inch of Levi’s figure. Levi could only hold onto his shoulders, panting hard and moaning with his cock leaving a wet patch on his underwear and his hole sucking Eren deeper and deeper. Eren’s chest was heaving irregularly too, but he never stopped his movements to undo his trousers, he kept preparing Levi until his hole was slick with lube. 

“Eren, I need you, please,” Levi pleaded, legs shaking. 

“Turn around,” Eren mumbled, and this time Levi clearly heard the impatience in his tone. 

He turned towards the toilet as Eren undid his trousers, noticing three sachets of lube on the ground where a fourth one soon landed too. A shiver ran up his spine at the anticipation, and his whole body lit up when he felt Eren’s cock press against his entrance. 

“Why the fuck aren’t you wearing a condom?” he hissed. “I can’t take a shower afterwards.” 

“Don’t worry, I’ll clean you up later,” Eren promised in a low voice. 

Levi shivered at the words, his mind filling with indecent images. “Fuck.” 

Eren hummed and slid his cock further inside. Levi groaned when his hole stretched, a heatwave rushing through his body while an uncomfortable feeling mixed pain to the pleasure. It had been a while since the last time he had gotten laid, since he had felt Eren so deep inside him, but his body soon remembered the sensation and relaxed around Eren’s cock. 

Eren’s hands had slid under Levi’s shirt and were holding his waist in a tight grip, digging his fingers in his skin as he was flushed against his ass. He stilled for a moment, licking a stripe up Levi’s nape before biting down on it, the light pain pulling a moan out of Levi. Eren had always liked leaving his mark on Levi’s skin, whether it be in plain sight or not, and Levi didn’t doubt he was going to have a hard time hiding the signs of their encounter later. 

After kissing and biting as much of Levi’s neck as he could, Eren finally started to move. He pulled out until only the tip of his cock was left in Levi’s hole and then slammed back inside, forcing Levi to hold onto the wall not to fall down. They both groaned at the movement, pleasure echoing in their voices and filling the bathroom, muffling everything else around them. 

Levi was already struggling to stand on his legs, Eren’s thrusts, even if slow, were taking him apart second by second. He was drowning in bliss, getting lost in the ecstasy taking over his body. He could feel every inch of Eren’s cock pulsating, reaching deep inside him, and making him come undone. He had missed the feeling too much to hold back or deny he didn’t want this as much as he wanted Eren, and he was going to savour the moment for as much as he could. 

“Eren,” he moaned with his eyes closed. “You feel so good.” 

Eren thrust harder, pulling a louder moan out of him. He picked up his pace, holding Levi’s hips while he rammed into him. Levi was having a hard time keeping his mouth shut, Eren’s cock felt divine, making him see stars behind his eyelids. His own length was hard and leaking precum in the toilet, but he didn’t want to let go yet, he wanted to drag the moment out as much as he could and properly enjoy his time with Eren. 

Wet sounds were filling the room mixed with their grunts and moans, but much to Levi’s horror, soon other voices infiltrated the melody. He shot his eyes open, freezing on the spot as he bathroom’s door opened and closed, and two people chatted outside the toilet stall. Eren didn’t stop, though, and thrust again inside him, forcing another groan past Levi’s lips. 

The man leaned forward and whispered in Levi’s ear, “You better quiet down, you don’t want them to hear us, do you?” 

There was too much satisfaction in Eren’s voice to fool Levi, he knew Eren was enjoying this way too much and wouldn’t have minded if they got caught. His former lover had never been one to shy away from public displays of affection, he wanted other people to know Levi was his, and if Levi had to be honest, he had always loved it. 

“Is this turning you on?” Eren asked when Levi clenched around him. “Do you want me to open the door?” 

“No,” Levi groaned. “We can’t ruin Mikasa’s evening.” 

“You better be quiet then,” Eren smirked, sliding his fingers in Levi’s mouth. 

Levi sucked on the digits, trying to hold back his moans as Eren kept fucking him, bodies pressed together. A salty taste spread in his mouth, but he licked Eren’s skin nonetheless, gliding his tongue between the fingers as saliva dribbled down his chin. 

The two other guests eventually left the room, and Levi’s mouth was free again. Eren’s pace got even faster while they were both reaching the edge. Levi wasn’t holding back his moans anymore, his forehead was pressed against his forearm, and his cock was painfully hard between his legs. He cried out Eren’s name as he wrapped his fingers around himself. Eren grunted, relentlessly ramming into him, hitting his prostate every time. 

Levi’s legs trembled and his toes curled inside his shoes as he reached his orgasm. He screamed Eren’s name as he stroked himself, and after a few seconds, he came, cum landing in the toilet. His hole tightened, and Eren’s movements stuttered, but the man kept fucking him through his release before thrusting deep inside him and emptying himself. Levi felt Eren’s hot come covering his walls, and he shuddered at the feeling, a final wave of pleasure coursing through him. 

Eren pulled out and Levi flushed the toilet, deleting the evidence of their intercourse. He was still panting hard, legs barely holding him up, but just as he was thinking about sitting down, Eren’s come started oozing out of his hole and he grimaced at the sensation. 

“Why did I let you come inside? It’s always so messy afterwards,” he complained. 

“I said I was going to clean you up afterwards, and that’s what I’m going to do,” Eren replied with a kiss on Levi’s neck. 

He sank down on his knees, spreading Levi’s cheeks before licking a stripe up his crack. Levi gasped as his sensitive hole twitched, but Eren’s tongue plunging inside him was turning him on once more. 

“Fuck, Eren.” 

Eren hummed, the vibration echoing in Levi’s body, and all Levi could do while Eren ate him out was to hold onto the toilet once more and hope that he would still be able to walk later. 

Eren licked his entrance again, sucking and thrusting his tongue inside as Levi quietly whimpered. If the sensation had been uncomfortable at first, now it was only making him hard again. He fought the reaction, he realised a toilet stall wasn’t the most appropriate place for a second round, no matter how clean it was, but Eren’s tongue was too skilled and his willpower too weak to stop his cock from getting hard again. 

He groaned, partially in frustration and partially in pleasure, and stroked himself again while Eren sat on his knees. He pumped himself in time with Eren’s tongue, getting closer to his second orgasm. Eren licked his hole clean once more before biting his ass, surely leaving a mark on it too. He moved down to his thighs, sinking his teeth into the sensitive skin there as well, and when a shock of pain and pleasure travelled through Levi’s body, he came a second time, painting the toilet white once more. 

“You’re all clean now,” Eren said as he stood up. 

Levi turned to look at him with incredulous eyes, but Eren just smirked, and that was enough to remind him of his feelings for him. He cleaned himself with some toilet paper while Eren did the same and then flushed everything down the toilet again. They both pulled their trousers and underwear up, but Levi was finding it hard to be stable on his legs, so Eren closed the toilet lid and sat down on it, pulling Levi on his lap. 

Levi rested his head on Eren’s shoulder, eyelids slowly closing as he caught his breath. He felt comfortable in Eren’s embrace as he always had, but he also knew that there were too many unresolved questions between them that hadn’t vanished in the past ten minutes. He didn’t know what to say, though, nor how to approach the subject, but before he could think of something, Eren beat him to it. 

“I’m sorry,” he mumbled against his hair. “For assuming you would follow me without asking you first and for everything I said earlier.” 

“It’s okay, I’m sorry too. I shouldn’t have broken up with you for it, I just felt cornered and I was too scared to make such a big change.” 

“It’s understandable.” Eren stroked Levi’s hand. “I’ve always loved that part of you, it keeps my impulsiveness in check.” 

“And I’ve always loved that part of you too,” Levi admitted. “I’ve done so many amazing things because you pulled me out of my comfort zone.” 

“Like when we went diving with the sharks.” 

“No, that was horrible, I still have nightmares about it.” 

Eren softly chuckled, tightening his embrace. “I’ve missed you so much this past year.” 

“I’ve missed you too,” Levi whispered. 

“So, do you want to be my date for Mikasa’s wedding?” 

Levi turned around with his heart speeding up. He met Eren’s gaze, warm and loving, and a soft smile made its way on his mouth. 

“Okay.” 

Eren smiled back, holding him even closer and nuzzling his cheek. A familiar heat crept up on Levi’s face, one that only Eren had ever been able to trigger, but this time Levi didn’t hate it. After so much time without feeling it, he welcomed the warmth as he welcomed Eren between his arms. Their eyes locked, honest and clear from any hard feelings, only their old love was blooming in them again, cracked for the time spent apart, but hopeful for the future ahead. Eren smiled again and rubbed his nose against Levi’s before pressing their lips together in a kiss that finally felt like home.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd love to hear your thoughts on this one shot, I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it too :)  
> [ Tumblr ](https://talkereritome.tumblr.com/)  
> [ Twitter ](https://twitter.com/exe_rachel)


End file.
